The present invention relates to a developer container for use with a developer-replenishing device in a copier, facsimile apparatus, printer or similar electrophori-graphic image forming apparatus.
A developer container for use with a developer replenishing device in a copier, facsimile apparatus, printer or similar electrophori-graphic image forming apparatus, has a spiral guide rib on the inside around the periphery for guiding contained developer to its front neck. When the developer-replenishing device rotates the developer container, a static electricity is produced at the spiral guide rib, causing developer to be adhered to the spiral guide rib. Further, when the developer container is rotated, contained developer is directly forced out of the neck of the container at a high output rate, and much dispensed developer may be wasted.